Lost and Found
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: It had been a normal week until 1 by 1 four of Konoha's most precious sons, and best friends, began to disappear. Now it is up to the BAU to locate them and fast, before it is too late. Naruto and Criminal Minds cross over (weird I know) AU Rated because we all know there is going to be swears.
1. Prologue

Minato Namikaze closed his day planner, hoping to not have to look at it for a solid 6 hours at least. He got rid of his pens then stood, pushing his chair in. He collected his coat and bag then exited his office.

Minato had blond hair that was spiked on the top and had two longer pieces that fell against the side of his face. He had tanned skin and bright blue eyes. He was tall and well built, have been part of the special ops for a good chunk of his teenage years. He now was the village's leader, or Hokage.

As he entered the elevator he check his watch. It was 11 pm, the earliest he had left all week. Sure being Hokage was great, but the late nights were not one of his favorite things. Minato pushed back his hair and thought about his son. Tonight was yet another night in the boy's life that he had missed. If Minato was lucky, the boy may still be awake.

Minato drove home quickly to the beautiful home the council had given him. It suited both he and his son well, giving them a lot of space to be able to enjoy. It also allowed space for Minato's friends to stay over if they were in town. He parked his car then entered the house. When the door opened, Minato found it dark and quiet.

"Kashi, I'm home!" he yelled into the house.

When he didn't receive an answer he assumed the boy was asleep. Minato removed his coat and shoes then made his way up the stairs. He walked down the hall until he reached his son's room. When he opened the door to find no lights and no sleeping boy Minato was puzzled. He pulled out his cellphone and called his son's phone.

Minato heard a ring from down the hall. Minato almost his his head when he realized the one place he completely forgot to check, the library. His son had the habit of going into the library late at night then falling asleep. Minato walked down the hall and opened the door. He was not met with a sight he was expecting.

The library was in pieces. Books were scattered around the room, some with missing pages lying beside them. Things were turned upside down and everything was scattered around like there had been a fight. His son was no where to be seen. Minato instantly dialed a number.

"Fugaku Uchiha speaking." a gruff, tired sounding voice answered.

"Someone took him!" Minato yelled.

"Minato?" Fugaku, the chief of police, asked.

"Someone broke into my house and took him! They took Kashi! Right in his own house!" Minato yelled.

"I'll be right over. Do not touch anything." Fugaku said.

It was only 10 minutes later that Fugaku arrived, but to Minato it felt like hours. The police force found Minato sitting against the wall with his head buried in his hands. Fugaku walked into the library, took one look then exited. He knew exactly what needed to be done. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number that was given to him at a conference, a number he had never wanted to need.

"Hello, is this the F.B.I?" he asked.

There was an answer of yes on the other end of the line.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha. I'm the chief of police for Konoha. We have a problem…" he said.

Minato heard Fugaku pause to listen.

"That's correct. I can send the files tonight." Fugaku said.

Another pause happened.

"Thank you Ma'am." he answered, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Minato asked.

"The Behavioural Analysis Unit…. we need some serious help." Fugaku said.


	2. Chapter 1- Meet the Boys

**AN: So thought I would write this on this chapter. This is going to be a decent in length story. Most of the chapters are already written so it will probably be a one a day thing unless I am busy. I am working part-time, as well as juggling college. Some of the legal stuff in here is totally the stuff I am learning at school, so it's kind of cool to be able to put the things I'm learning into practice. For example, you can bet that the arrest at the end will be totally lawful, since I just wrote a powers of arrest midterm. I better know them by now. Anyhow! Enjoy!**

The profilers of the B.A.U gathered around their round table. In their hands were several files and on the screen in the front of the room. Penelope Garcia stood waiting to being.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I bring to you a tragic story from the small village of Konoha. Over the past 3 days there has been 4 kidnappings. All of them teenage boys and all right from their own homes. The first is Tenzou-Yamato Shimura, an 18 year old boy." Penelope said as she clicked a button on the clicker in her hand.

On the screen appeared a picture of a tall, brunette with dark eyes. His teeth were sparkling white and perfect. He had dark tan skin that was flawless and he wore a very nice school uniform.

"He was taken Monday night from his home while he was alone. The next victim is Raidou Namiashi, a 17 year boy." she said, clicking another button.

The next picture to appear was of a tall, brunette with dark eyes as well. While he was tan, his skin was not flawless. Beginning at the bridge of his nose and stretching across the left side of his face was a deep scar. He also wore the same school uniform.

"He was taken Monday night as well. His parents were both out of the house until late at night. The third victim is Asuma Sarutobi, an 18 year old boy." she explained, clicking the button once more.

A picture of another tall, brunette with dark eyes appeared. He too was tan and wore a beautiful smile. The same school uniform was on Asuma as well.

"He was taken Tuesday night while his parents were working." she said.

"They clearly have a type." Derek Morgan said.

"That's what I thought, until the last victim." Garcia said, clicking the button one final time.

A picture of a boy came up. He too was tall, but instead of being like the others he was completely different. This boy had very light, silver hair. His skin was pale, almost like a porcelain doll. He had one blue eye and one red eye, Along his red eye he had a deep scar bisecting it and ending mid cheek bone. He too wore the same school uniform the other three had.

"Meet Kakashi Hatake, 16 years old. He was taken last night from his home." Garcia explained.

"So why this boy?" David Rossi asked.

"I have no idea, but all four attend Konoha's private school and are best friends. They hang out together, play sports together and have almost every class together." she said.

"Do we have any information on their families?" Spencer Reid asked.

"It's running as we speak." she told him.

"You can give it to us on the jet," Aaron Hotchner said, standing up from his chair. "Wheels up in 30."

They all knew what that meant and began to get ready.

A few hours later Penelope came on the screen. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Alright I found out a little bit on each of them. I can get more details, but you're probably better off getting it straight from the parents. Tenzou is the only son of the family. His parents split 10 years ago, and his mother remarried about 5 years ago. He's an athlete with both the school and outside leagues. He has a girlfriend named Anko Mitarashi, who attends school with him." she told them.

"Are his parents on good terms?" Morgan asked.

"They seem to be. He lives with his father and his father's girlfriend. His two sisters live with his mother and stepfather." Garcia explained.

"What about Raidou?" Rossi asked.

"Raidou is an only child. He gained his scar in a car accident when his babysitter was hit and sent offroad. The car flipped and caught fire. That babysitter died upon impact and young Raidou suffered burns on most of the left side of his body. Despite that, he is an active performer in the school's drama department and really enjoys spending his time on stage." Garcia said.

"And Asuma?" Reid asked.

"Asuma is the youngest child of three. He has a much older sister and his older brother was killed in action 2 years ago. He's an athlete as well, plays almost every sport he can at school while still maintaining his grades. He has a girlfriend named Kurenai Yuhi, who goes to their school." she said.

"What about the last?" Hotchner asked.

"Kakashi is what you could call a perfect child. He is the Students' Council president, an athlete, actor and straight 'A' student. He is a genius, making him in the same grade as the other victims. He is the top of all his classes and helps out others when they are stuck. He is the only son of the village leader, Minato Namikaze." she explained to them.

"Different last names?" Rossi asked.

"He was adopted at the age of 5, the records are tightly sealed, but I am working on getting them unsealed for you right now. It may take a bit though." Garcia told them.

"Call us when you get the information," Hotchner said as Garcia signed off."Everyone should get some rest."

With that order, they all did just that.


	3. Chapter 2- Welcome to Konoha

The profilers were greeted by Fugaku Uchiha at his home early in the morning. The profilers had arrived only minutes before and were quickly escorted to the home by people on the police force.

"Hello, I'm Fugaku Uchiha, chief of police here. I apologize that we must meet here but I'm afraid the police station is currently being renovated. I will be taking you to the space you will be working in momentarily." Fugaku said.

Hotchner reached out and shook his hand firmly.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. These are SSAs David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Reid." Hotchner said, gesturing to everyone as he mentioned them.

"Thank you for coming. We have no idea how to handle this, now if you follow me I will take you to your workspace." Fugaku said, making for the door before stopping.

Two black haired boys who looked identical to Fugaku entered the doorway. They both wore uniforms that matched the ones the victims had worn in the photos. Fugaku looked shocked for a moment before they began to speak.

"Dad?" one asked.

"Who are these people?" the other asked.

"Boys go to the kitchen and find your mother. She will be taking you to school today." Fugaku said.

One turned and left but the other stayed and moved beside his father.

"Go along after your older brother." Fugaku said.

"Are they going to find Raidou-sempai, Kakashi-sempai, Yamato-sempai and Asuma-sempai?" the boy asked.

"What's your name son?" Rossi asked, taking a step towards the boy.

The boy instantly moved behind his father.

"Sasuke….." he quietly answered.

"Sasuke, we are going to do everything in our power to help find them." Rossi answered.

Sasuke nodded then turned to leave. Once he got to the door he turned back around.

"Bring them home safe, okay?" he asked, then followed after his brother.

"I am so sorry, I thought they were already with my wife." Fugaku said.

"It's perfectly fine. He seemed worried about the boys." Rossi said.

"They've made quite the impact on this place. They are so involved at the school, so everyone there knows them. They are all really kind and give back to everyone at the school. It's not unusual to find at least one of them helping the younger students. Sasuke has really taken a liking to Kakashi since he started school. Kakashi helped Sasuke with some difficult stuff." Fugaku said.

Fugaku took them to a giant house. Once they were parked, he lead them into the house. They were escorted to an empty living room.

"This is Kakashi's house. The Hokage is always given a big house, and since there is only the 2 of them there is a lot of space you can use. His father is upstairs so if you want to talk to him that's where he is. I have contacted the other parents and they will be here in a little while." Fugaku explained.

"Thank you." Hotchner said.

"If you need anything just tell me. I'll be around." Fugaku said then exited the room to give them privacy.

"Alright, Dave and I will talk to the father. Prentiss and Morgan, you go to the school and see if you can interview the girlfriends. Also, try to get some information on their school life. Reid, come with us." Hotchner instructed.

They instantly moved to their tasks. Hotchner, Rossi and Reid climbed up to Minato's office. When they arrived and entered the office, they could instantly tell Minato was upset. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Hello, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid. We are from the F.B.I and we would like to ask some questions." Hotchner said.

Minato lifted his head. He nodded for them to take a seat in the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Minato had dark circles around his eyes, which were puffy and red. He wore the same clothes as yesterday and his hair was a mess.

"What time did you arrive home last night?" Hotchner asked.

"About 11:30. That's pretty early for me, usually I get home around 1 on weekdays." Minato said.

"Is Kakashi always alone when you are at work?" he asked.

"Usually, unless 1 of 3 things occur. If his godfather is in town than he stays with him. Sometimes he stays at Danzo Shimura's house, usually only if I am going to be away for a long period of time. The only other time he isn't alone is occasionally Miss Akane stays here when Kakashi is sick and I have to go to work. Other than that I leave him alone. I trust him and he only hangs out with good kids." Minato explained.

"Can you tell us about Kakashi's biological parents?" Hotchner asked.

"Kakashi's mom was fragile the entire time I knew her. She was always sick and his father often had to take care of her. She passed this onto Kakashi, so he too often is sick. She died when Kakashi was 6 months old. His father never really recovered from that. It was hard for him to raise Kakashi himself. When Kakashi was 4, they decided that he needed to be moved from his home. His father began drinking, and while he never hurt Kakashi, they were worried he may one day," Minato said. "I got Kakashi by recommendation by his godfather and the adoption was finalized when he was 5."

"What about his father? Where is he now?" Rossi asked.

"He committed suicide, that's why I got full custody of Kakashi. They thought I would be the person to care for him." Minato said.

"How does Kakashi do at school?" Hotchner asked.

"Amazing! He goes to private school with the other boys. I picked that school because it has a section of the school for advanced academics, where they learn things that other schools wouldn't teach them. He can outsmart me and any of my council any day, that's for sure." Minato told them, a small smile crossing his face.

"Has he been friends with the boys since his first year?" Hotchner asked.

"Not really. They didn't begin to hang out until their 3rd year. Kakashi can be very shy, so it took a bit for him to begin to socialize with the others. He focused a lot on his school work for the first 2 years." Minato said.

"How did Kakashi get the scar on his eye?" Rossi asked.

They could tell this was a hard subject for Minato as he immediately hung his head. He slowly shook his head until he finally spoke.

"It was all my fault. I didn't think the threats were real." Minato quietly said.

"What threats?" Rossi asked.

"About 6 months ago, some people began to threaten me. I'd been threatened before, it comes with the job, and nothing had ever come of them. I really thought these were no different so I ignored them. One night, Kakashi texted me and asked if he could go to the movies with the boys. I let him of course, and they attacked him. They attacked him in public, surrounded by people, as they waited for their ride home. Danzo Shimura saved his life and if it wasn't for him Kakashi wouldn't have survived. Yamato tried to fight back on Kakashi's behalf, but they got away," Minato quietly explained. "Ever since that night the state has been concerned that I'm not a fit parent. 11 ½ years without a single problem, then one accident and all of a sudden you don't deserve anything."

"Did they ever catch who did it?" Reid asked.

"They caught them a few hours later. I personally made sure they were locked in prison, they will be there as long as I can keep them in." Minato said.

"May we look at Kakashi's room?" Hotchner asked.

"Go right ahead, but please be careful. He likes to keep everything in a specific place and it all means a lot to him. It's just down the hall." Minato said.

They moved down the hall and located a door that had a sign hanging on it that said 'Kakashi' in elegant black lettering. When they entered they observed the room. It was a dark blue with black trim. On the closest wall sat a desk, all neatly organized with a laptop and some books sitting on top. On the farthest wall was a black dresser with photos on top. Beside the dresser, was a black, wooden nightstand. Beside the nightstand, a black, wooden bed was against the wall. It was fitted with dark blue sheets, pillows to match, a black comforter and a well worn quilt. Painted on the wall above his bed was a quote saying 'Every heart has a rhythm. Let yours beat out so loudly that everyone can hear it.' in thick lettering.

"Minato was right, he does like to keep everything in an exact spot." Rossi said, as they began to move into the room.

Reid began to look over the desk. On top there were folders containing different essays and reports, all done by Kakashi. There were several books on behavioural science sitting on his desk, all marked with various pieces of paper. When Reid moved the mouse on the laptop, he discovered a half written research essay on behavioural science.

"He was writing an essay on behavioural science. He must have been getting books for his essay in the library last night." Reid said.

Hotchner looked over the dresser. There were 5 pictures, all specifically arranged so one was in the center, moved more forward than the others. In this picture there was a tall, silver haired man, a small, brunette woman, and a tiny, silver haired baby. To the left of that photo was a picture of Kakashi and a very tall brunette man. Next to that photo, was a photo of Kakashi and the other victims. To the right of the photo in the middle, was an old picture of Kakashi and Minato. The final picture was of Kakashi and a tall, white haired man.

"The way he organizes his photos shows how important certain people are to him. I believe this middle picture is of his parents, so even though he has lost both of them he must believe they are important. The picture of Minato and him is older, he looks no older than 7 or 8." Hotchner said.

"They've had all these years, why not take a new one?" Rossi asked.

Rossi moved to look around the bed. He took note of the quilt, it looked hand made and had clearly been patched many times. He looked on the nightstand and found Kakashi's alarm clock and I-pod, along with another book. There was a lamp that sat at the perfect height for reading light. Rossi opened the drawer to the nightstand, discovering a journal and a pen. He flipped open the journal to find it almost full.

"He's been writing in this journal everyday." Rossi said.

"What did he last write?" Reid asked.

Rossi flipped to the last page.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to school. The people there are so terrible and I'm afraid to go anywhere alone. Raidou, Yamato and Asuma have been making sure someone is with me, but they aren't at school anymore. Someone took them, and I'm all alone at school. The worst part is, Iruka is in my math class and the kids he hangs out with keep picking on me. I never have wished so much in my life to get sick right now, then I wouldn't have to go to school. I just wish Asuma, Rai and Yamato would come home safe and someone would say they just went on vacation. I'm worried I'll never see them again. I couldn't handle that, they are the best people at school. I asked dad if he'd heard anything, but he told me he couldn't tell me, that it was confidential information. I think it's a bad sign. Without them at school there is no one to protect me from the other kids. They tried to attack me in the hallway, but eventually I got away. Let's hope I can survive tomorrow." Rossi read.

"He was terrified." Hotchner said.

"Maybe we should get Morgan to look into this Iruka person. They may know something." Reid suggested.

"Good idea," Hotchner said, dialing Morgan's phone number. "Morgan, look into someone named Iruka. He was in one of Kakashi's classes."

Once Hotchner hung up he moved towards the closet. He opened it to reveal several school uniforms hanging up. The closet also held many suits and ties of all colour. What shocked Hotchner was the complete lack of causal clothing. He had numerous pairs of dress shoes. He also had two pairs of shoes for basketball and several sets of skates. There wasn't any t-shirts or jeans. He walked to the dresser and revealed that he only had shorts and t-shirts from school, more than likely designed for his sports practices. He also had numerous sets of clothing that were for figure skating.

"He has nothing but athletic clothes, suits and uniforms. That's definitely strange for someone his age." Hotchner said.

"We should ask the father some more questions. Find out who's in these pictures." Rossi said.


	4. Chapter 3- School

Morgan and Prentiss arrived at the school shortly before the bell rang for class. The building was beautiful and very modern looking. Students in many different coloured uniforms were coming from all different directions and entering the school. Teachers were exiting their cars, also dressed in uniforms, demonstrating exactly how high profile the school was. The two entered the school and moved towards the office to wait for the principal.

The principal was a tall, blonde woman. She had brown eyes that seemed to pierce into their eyes when she looked at them. She shook hands and introduced herself as Tsunade Senju.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. When I heard they were calling you in I was relieved. You know how small towns are, and we really need help finding these boys." she said.

"What kind of kids are they?" Morgan asked.

"They are all such amazing kids. Raidou is such a sweet boy and always helping out with the younger students. He's an active part of our drama department and he plays basketball. He is extremely smart and is our schools top french student." Tsunade said.

"What about Asuma?" Morgan asked.

"Asuma spends a lot of time with his girlfriend. She's his world. He also plays for our basketball team, so he spends a lot of time practicing. He doesn't receive any of the highest marks in any of his classes, but he works very hard." she explained.

"How about Kakashi?" Morgan asked.

"Kakashi is the greatest student here. He is a genius, just like his father was when he went here. He has the top marks in every single one of his classes. He also is our Students' Council president. He's big in the theatre like Raidou, and also one of the best athletes on the basketball teams. Even with all his success though, Kakashi is very humble. He is really down to earth and always makes time for others, even if they are younger students. The kids in his grade don't accept him all that well since he is younger and definitely smarter. Some kids don't believe he deserves the things he has." Tsunade explained.

"And Tenzou?" Morgan asked.

"You are lucky he isn't around. He hates being called Tenzou, he prefers Yamato much more. That's what his Dad and everyone around here calls him. Yamato is such a great kid. He is very outgoing and is really friendly to all the kids at school. He is smart too, but he would rather do his work at home then in class. He plays volleyball, basketball and soccer. His father has been a great influence on him, the two are very close. He spends a lot of time with his girl friend, she's very shy though. He's a good influence on her." she explained.

"Are Raidou and Kakashi seeing anyone?" Prentiss asked.

"They are both single. Raidou does though spend a lot of time with a boy named Genma, the two clearly have feelings for each other and seem to think the rest of us can't tell. Kakashi was in a relationship until recently with a boy named Iruka." Tsunade said.

"Has their sexual orientation caused them any problems?" Prentiss asked.

"Not at all. The only thing that has caused a problem is Iruka. He cheated on Kakashi with another guy and things got ugly. The other boy's friends harassed Kakashi and threatened him via text messages. Kakashi took some time off school, he only came back this week." she said sadly.

"Can we talk to their girlfriends? And Iruka?" Morgan asked.

"Kurenai, Asuma's girlfriend, won't be here. She hasn't taken Asuma's disappearance well and her parents think it is safer for her to remain at home. Miss. Anko should be here shortly. Due to her father's long hours she usually is late for school. He tends to sleep in and he doesn't like her taking the bus," Tsunade said moving towards the door. "I can call for Iruka right now. Would you like Genma as well?"

"That would be great." Prentiss said.

A few moments passed and a boy with shoulder length brown hair entered the room. He had brown eyes and was chewing on a toothpick. He had pale skin and was fairly tall.

"You asked for me ma'am?" Genma asked.

"Yes, there are some people from the FBI that would like to ask you some questions." Tsunade said.

"Right this way Genma, it will be quick." Morgan said.

They entered Tsunade's office and sat, Genma on one side and, Prentiss and Morgan on the other.

"We just want to ask you about Raidou. Tsunade said you two are really good friends." Morgan said.

"Yeah, Rai is my best friend. He hangs out with Asuma, Kakashi and Yamato obviously, but they let me hang out with them too. Rai and I hang outside of school too. Sometimes when his parents go away we stay at his house. He also brings me with him to visit Kakashi when he's sick." Genma said.

"Is there anyone you could think that would want to hurt Raidou?" Morgan asked.

"Just Mizuki, Iruka and their group of friends, but they hate everyone. They tried to fight us in the hallway one day but Yamato joined us and they ran. They're all really afraid of him." Genma explained.

"Do you know why they are scared of him?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, he teaches defense classes at his dad's work for the younger students. His dad has trained him to fight and they all know that. He's kind of one of the scariest people you could mess with and his dad is pretty scary too. They won't bother him at all and they don't bother any of us if we're all together." Genma said.

"Thank you Genma, that's really all we had to ask." Morgan said.

Genma stood and moved to the door, then stopped. He turned back to them as tears filled his eyes.

"Bring Rai back please. He's the most important thing to me, and I don't think I could survive high school without him." he said, turning and leaving the room.

A few seconds later the doorway was filled with another brunette. His hair was up in a ponytail and he had brown eyes. His tan skin was flawless, aside from a scar that crossed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't very tall, but was skinny.

"I'm Iruka Umino, Tsunade-sama said you would like to talk to me?" He said.

"Come sit." Morgan said.

Iruka sat and looked at the two. The fear was clear in his eyes.

"We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Prentiss said.

"That's alright." Iruka said.

"Tell us about Mizuki." Morgan said.

"Mizuki is really tough. He's got long silver hair and he has green eyes. He doesn't like when people take what is his or really even tries. He doesn't really like anyone at the school, he tells me they're all trash and that it really is a shame we have to associate with them. He makes me feel safe at school, because no one picks on me if I'm with him." Iruka said.

"Explain to us your relationship with Kakashi." Prentiss said.

"What's there to explain? We broke up…" Iruka quietly said.

"It's not that simple though is it?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't do anything…." Iruka said.

"Nothing at all? It's his fault you broke up? It's his fault that Mizuki and his friends torment him at school and at home?" Morgan asked.

Iruka didn't say anything.

"Explain to me how Kakashi caused this. How did Kakashi force you to cheat on him? How did Kakashi make people make his life so horrible that he couldn't come to school? How did Kakashi cause anything? Let me guess… he wouldn't do what you wanted? He wouldn't just sleep with you? He wanted you to actually be in a real relationship? Is that it?" Morgan asked.

"It's not my fault! Mizuki told me that we weren't in an actual relationship unless we slept together. Kakashi wouldn't and Mizuki said it's because I'm better off with him! I just got caught up in everything. Imagine how I feel, fifth year boys don't just pay attention to us awkward third years. I thought I was important and he convinced me that he could give me so much more than Kakashi. He got in my head and he convinced me Kakashi was a terrible person! I never meant for any of this to happen! I didn't ask them to attack him like that! I didn't even know until last week! By then it was too late!" Iruka yelled, tears beginning to form.

"It is too late Iruka. Those kids tormented him! They tormented Raidou and Genma! They had those boys scared to come to school. Now Asuma, Yamato, Raidou and Kakashi are missing. If Mizuki has anything to do with this and you know, I need you to tell us!" Morgan said.

"He doesn't! I swear! If he does, I don't know anything about it!" Iruka cried.

Prentiss got Iruka some tissues and gave them to him. The boy began to bawl, as if he finally realized how serious the situation was. After a few moments he looked up at the two.

"I am so sorry! I wish I could re-do everything. I wish I could go back and make it all better. I love Kakashi, and he hates me more than anything. I deserve it to. I deserve him never speaking to me." Iruka mumbled.

"He does deserve to be mad at you, but I don't think he hates you Iruka. I think you need to explain to him what happened, and give him some time. You may just realize he would be willing to be friends again." Prentiss said.

"You can go now. Thank you for answering our questions." Morgan said.

Iruka stood and left the room quietly. Morgan and Prentiss walked out into the office. Once they arrived they began to ask Tsunade a question when they were stopped by what approached them.

Morgan and Prentiss watched as two men escorted a small, purple haired girl into the office. She wore a loose fitting sweater over her uniform. She had dark purple eyes and was very calm. When she entered the office the two men stopped and she turned to them.

"Have a good day Miss. Anko. Your father is at work, but if you need anything he said to remind you to just call his cellphone. We will be with him as well." one man said.

"Thank you." she quietly said, watching them leave.

"Good morning dear." Tsunade said.

"Hello, Daddy says hello." Anko quietly said.

"There are some people who would like to talk to you. Is that alright?" Tsunade asked.

"I guess so…." Anko said.

"Anko, my name is SSA Emily Prentiss and this is my partner SSA Derek Morgan. We are with the F.B.I and we would like to talk to you about Yamato. Can we go into the principal's office?" she asked.

Anko nodded and they moved into the room. They sat at the desk, Emily and Derek on one side, while Anko sat at the other. Anko instantly began to play with the sleeves of her sweater, making it obvious to tell she was uncomfortable.

"How long have you and Yamato been dating?" Prentiss asked.

"A year." Anko answered.

"Did you meet him here, at school?" she asked the girl.

"No, Daddy and introduced us a long time ago. We've been friends for a long time." Anko said.

"How do your dads know each other?" she asked.

"They work with each other in a way. Daddy is the head of defence for Konoha and is the special ops leader. They argue a lot when they are together, or atleast I think they do." Anko explained.

"Does your dad like Yamato?" Morgan asked.

"He thinks he's okay. Daddy is really protective of me, but he trusts Yamato to make sure nothing happens to me. I know though that if Yamato ever did anything to hurt me, Daddy would make sure Yamato paid for it." Anko said.

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"Daddy never tells me, but he is very powerful. He takes care of me and always makes sure that no one causes me problems." Anko said.

"What about the other boys? What does your dad think of them?" Morgan asked.

"Daddy loves Kakashi. He thinks he is the greatest kid ever and he coaches him for figure skating. He also thinks Raidou is a great kid too. He likes to go with me to watch their performances at school because he thinks Raidou is the best singer ever. He doesn't really know Asuma that much, but he doesn't like Asuma's dad very much." Anko explained.

"Do you think your dad would ever hurt Yamato? Even if you don't think he hurt you?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"I mean, would your dad ever hurt Yamato for his own reasons?" Morgan asked.

"No! Never!" Anko yelled. "I love Yamato! He is a sweet guy and he would never hurt me! Daddy trusts him with me! And Yamato's family is awesome! They look out for me!"

Anko began to panic. Tsunade instantly opened the door and moved to Anko. She wrapped Anko into a hug.

"I think that's enough questions." She said.

"I want to go home…" Anko said quietly.

"You can't go home sweetheart. Your guards will be with your dad." Tsunade said.

"I want daddy." She said, even quieter.

"Anko, we were planning on returning to the house in a few moments. We can take you to your dad, only if you would like us to." Emily said to her.

Anko nodded and raised her head. She locked eyes with Morgan, and he resisted the urge to flinch. She had the deepest and angriest stare he had seen in a long time. Tsunade released her and she followed the two out to the car. They drove straight to Minato's house. When they arrived, Anko got out and took off inside the house.

When they arrived in the living room, there were a mass amount of people in black uniforms. A man with long black hair stood in the center of the room, while several other people sat on the chairs and couches in the room. Anko ran to the man in the center, who instantly took her in his arms. The minute he hugged her, she burst out crying.

"My dear, it's okay. I have you, you're safe." he said to her, rubbing her back.

"That man accused you of hurting them!" Anko cried.

"You better not have anything to do with this! I can and will kill you Orochimaru!" a man yelled from the couch.

The man received a smack from the woman beside him.

"Be quiet." she said.

"It's true. If it turns out to be his fault I'll kill him here." the man said again.

"Danzo, not the thing to say when there is F.B.I in the room. Orochimaru has nothing to do with it, nor do you." Fugaku said as he entered the room.

"Can you introduce these F.B.I people to us?" Orochimaru asked.

"Everyone meet SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Emily Prentiss," Fugaku said. "This is Orochimaru Mitarashi, Anko's dad and the head of the department of defence."

Fugaku gestured to the man standing in the center of the room. Orochimaru was tall and pale. He had long, silky black hair. He had dark eyes that stood out. He was very skinny and was dressed in a 3-piece suit.

"Hello." Orochimaru said.

"This man is Danzo Shimura, the commander of the special ops." Fugaku said, gesturing to the man that had spoke earlier.

It was clear which of the victims was Danzo's son. He looked identical to Yamato only older. He was very tan and well built. He had brown hair in spikes and the exact same dark eyes. He was dressed in a full suit as well, but looked absolutely exhausted.

"Nice to meet you." Danzo said.

"This is Miss Akane Yamashite," Fugaku said, gesturing to the woman beside Danzo. "Danzo's girlfriend and a doctor at the hospital."

Akane was very skinny and pale, much like Orochimaru. She had curly black hair pulled back into a bun. She had beautiful grey eyes and wore a soft smile. She was dressed in a black dress that reached her knees.

"Thank you for your help." Akane said.

"Those two over there are Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi, Asuma's parents," Fugaku said. "Hiruzen is the previous Hokage, and currently Minato's advisor. Biwako is the director of the hospital."

The two were much older than everyone. Both had brown hair that was slightly greying. Hiruzen had a long beard, and both had dark eyes. It was very clear that Asuma took after his father. Hiruzen wore a dress shirt and dress pants, while Biwako wore a bright colour dress.

"Lastly, these are the Namiashi's. Mrs. Namiashi is the tactical director for the special ops and Mr. Namiashi is the top defense attorney in Konoha." Fugaku finished.

Morgan took in the people who were supposed to be Raidou's parents. While they both were brunettes and both had dark eyes, neither of them had facial features like Raidou. They were dressed similar to the others, full suit and pretty dress.

"And the people in black?" Prentiss asked, taking in the extras in the room.

"All of them are either from the department of defence, or the special ops. They are merely here for Danzo and Orochimaru." Fugaku said.

"You're all very powerful people. To get into your houses and to kidnap your children would prove to be very difficult. This person obviously has been planning this for awhile. I don't think this is about your kids, I think it's about you. What I would like you to do is to think of someone you all have in common, a neighbour, someone you've worked with, someone maybe that you've all had problems with." Morgan said.

"But sir, you don't understand. Konoha is a small place. Everyone works with everyone around here. We all know each other, a lot of us grew up together. Aside from Orochimaru, Hiruzen and Biwako we were all in the same graduating class. To us, it really wasn't a surprise when our kids became friends." Mr. Namiashi said.

"If you excuse us, we must go report to our supervisor. Do you know where we could find him?" Morgan asked.

"Upstairs with the other agents." Fugaku said.

Morgan and Prentiss walked up the stairs. They found Hotchner, Reid and Rossi entering the hallway.

"How'd it go?" Hotchner asked.

"Morgan managed to upset the first victims girlfriend. He asked about her father possibly having anything to do with this and she completely shut down. Asuma's girlfriend wasn't at school. She hasn't been taking the disappearance well. We also talked to Genma, a boy Raidou is very close with. He believes the only people that would do such a terrible thing to the boys are Mizuki and Iruka." Prentiss explained.

"What do you mean shut down?" Reid asked.

"It was as if she was having a panic attack. The principal stepped in, but she's also good friends with Anko's father. He's downstairs, and from the impression I got from Yamato's father, the two don't get along all that great. was quick to blame him for the kidnappings, but Fugaku said there was no way he could be behind this. I think he's worth talking to, he's definitely got a connection to the victims and he's got the power." Morgan explained.

"Did you talk to Iruka?" Hotchner asked.

"We did, but he doesn't think Mizuki had anything to do with it. He admitted exactly what happened between him and Kakashi, and it was easy to tell how terrible he felt about the entire situation. He told us that if Mizuki does have something to do with this, he had no idea. He was openly upset about their disappearances, and from what I could tell it wasn't an act. He generally still cares about Kakashi, and believes that Kakashi hates him for the right reasons." Prentiss said.

"Have you spoke to the parents downstairs?" Rossi asked.

"Fugaku introduced them all to us. Most of them grew up and graduated high school together. They've remained in contact over the years, and aren't surprised their kids became friends. They're very powerful people in this town who easily could have people building up grudges against them." Morgan said.

"So you don't think it's someone targeting the boys specifically? You believe it's about the families?" Hotchner asked.

"I don't believe it's a coincidence that they are all that powerful. I think we need to look into their pasts." Morgan said.

"Call Garcia. See if she can look into them all and see if she has anymore information on the victims. After that, we will go downstairs and introduce the rest of us. We can let them know exactly what we plan to do about this." Hotchner said.


	5. Chapter 4- Where Are We?

It was dark and cold. That was all Kakashi could tell about his surroundings. The ground was cold and wet, and he could feel something dripping from above onto his back. His face was pressed against the ground, while his arms were bound behind his back. His head pounded, his sight was blurry and he could taste blood mixed with vomit in his mouth. After several minutes of struggling, Kakashi finally managed to sit himself up and took in the rest of the surroundings. It looked like he was in a basement, an old one to be exact.

"Where am I?" he mumbled out loud.

"Who's there?" a voice he instantly recognized asked.

"Raidou!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi?" Raidou asked.

Kakashi turned towards the sound. He saw brown hair and dirt covered skin in the corner. Raidou wasn't as tan as usually was, but it felt good to see someone he recognized. Raidou rose to his knees and crawled towards Kakashi. Once he was halfway, he collapsed in pain back to the ground.

"Raidou!" Kakashi yelled, panic evident in his voice.

Kakashi began to attempt to move towards Raidou but was stopped by his voice.

"Stay there! Don't try to move! She'll get mad!" Raidou yelled at him.

"If you're here, does that-" Kakashi started to say.

"They're sleeping. She keeps us separated in the corners but I've seen them." Raidou said.

"Are they okay?" Kakashi asked.

"No worse than we will be when she gets through with us for moving and talking." Raidou said.

"Who's she?" Kakashi asked.

"No idea, I just know she hates our fathers and awful lot." Raidou said.


	6. Chapter 5- Background

It took Garcia only minutes to begin briefing them. They all gathered around the phone as Morgan put it on speaker.

"I only have information on the first victim and the latest victim. The other two have given me some trouble with discovering anything." she explained.

"Start with the first." Hotchner said.

"Like I told you earlier, he is the only boy. He is basically his father's pride and joy, but his mother doesn't see it the same way. Originally, he and his sisters both lived with their mother and only saw their dad on the weekend. After his mother began to date his step-father, he asked to move permanently to his father's house. His mother threw a fit, they went to court and Danzo won. I haven't been able to get my hands on the court records but since then Tenzou has lived with his dad. Originally the court agreement was that he would go to his mother's house on weekends but that quickly was changed. Now he only sees his mother occasionally and it appears his sisters only see Danzo occasionally." Garcia explained.

"Seems like a big change, but the parents still speak?" Rossi asked.

"It appears to be so. The divorce papers say that there wasn't any cheating or unhappiness on either side. They both realized that they no longer were in love with each other and to save holding each other back they got divorce." Garcia explained.

"What about Kakashi. What have you got on him?" Hotchner asked.

"That boy has had a very tragic life. When his mother was pregnant they told her that he may not survive due to how fragile she was. She had an insanely weak immune system and it made it hard for her to carry the baby. She managed to though, but when Kakashi was born he had an atrial septal defect. Originally they believed it would close on it's own since he was so little, but that wasn't the case. They operated on him when he was 2 months old, and fortunately it was very successful. His heart has been fine since, but his life still wasn't all sunshines and rainbows. His mother's weak immune system passed onto him and this has caused him a huge problem. He is severely sick a lot and his hospital records match this. From what I've read, Kakashi spent 6 months in the hospital just after his 12th birthday due to a severe lung infection from a cold. He also spent two months in the hospital when he was 5 for shock." Garcia said.

"Was that when his father died?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. He didn't say a word for the entire 2 months, then suddenly snapped out of it." Garcia said.

"What did you find out about the adoption and his birth parents?" Morgan asked.

"His mother died when he was 6 months old when her health took a terrible downward spiral. His father retired from the Special Ops at that point to be home with Kakashi. He was devastated by the loss of his wife and soon sunk into a depression. Danzo Shimura seemed to help him out a lot but soon got busy with both work and his own family. Sakumo began to drink heavily, but always seemed to put Kakashi's needs before everything else. Kakashi's godfather, Jiraiya, believed Sakumo may become a danger to Kakashi. He decided to step-in and looked after him for awhile. Unfortunately, he had to travel for work and had to leave Kakashi back in his father's care. A few months later, Sakumo almost hurt Kakashi. The boy was so terrified he hid outside for hours. Luckily for the boy, Minato happened to be looking for Jiraiya and found Kakashi. Jiraiya was rushed home and until he could get there, the police placed Kakashi with Minato. Jiraiya recommended Minato as Kakashi's guardian and Kakashi began to temporarily live with him in his apartment." Garcia told them.

"And after this?" Hotchner asked.

"Once Sakumo got cleaned up, they allowed Kakashi to return to his house. Two weeks later, 4 year old Kakashi found his dad dead in the study. Kakashi was traumatized. The neighbours called the police because they could hear Kakashi screaming. Kakashi was found knelt by the body, soaked in his father's blood. They called Minato, and admitted Kakashi to the hospital. After 2 months, he was released and Minato was granted full custody." Garcia said.

"Thank you baby girl! Anything else?" Morgan asked.

"Only thing else is that Kakashi's father, Sakumo, served with Danzo Shimura as captain of the Special Ops. They were very close." Garcia said.

With that she hung up. They stayed gathered in a circle and Hotchner began to give orders.

"Alright, Prentiss I'd like you to interview Tenzou's family. Interview them each separately, and I'd like you to learn more about Danzo's girlfriend and Tenzou's relationship. Morgan, you get Anko's father. Look into his relationship with all the victim's parents. Reid, you will be interviewing Asuma's parents. They are older than the other parents, so just remember they may have different views about this situation. Dave and I will talk to the father again, we have a few more questions to ask him. Afterwards we will interview Raidou's parents." Hotchner explained.

After they made their decisions, they went downstairs and introduced themselves to the victim's parents. Once done, they all moved on to their assigned tasks. Hotchner and Rossi went back up to Minato's office, stopping to grab a few things out of Kakashi's room to ask him about.

Minato sat at his desk still. He appeared to be signing paperwork, but as soon as they entered he looked up.

"We have a few more questions for you." Hotchner said.

"Alright." Minato said.

They sat down and adjusted the photos they had.

"We need your help identifying some of the people in Kakashi's photos." Rossi said.

He set out 4 of the photos on the desk. The only missing one was the photo of the 4 victims together. Minato looked at them all and pointed towards the one that had sat in the middle of the dresser.

"This is Kakashi and his parents. It's the only picture that was ever taken of the 3 of them. Kakashi had been out of the hospital for a few days and they realized that in all the commotion with his birth they had yet to get a photo." Minato said.

Rossi took the photo off and Minato pointed at the one of Kakashi and the man with white hair.

"That one is of Kakashi and his godfather, Jiraiya. They took it after Kakashi got out of the hospital a few years ago. Kakashi was so weak and so tiny, but he wanted to get his picture then because he was afraid he'd never see Jiraiya again. He always has worried like that." Minato said.

When Rossi pulled the photo off, Minato pointed at the one of Kakashi and who they now knew as Tenzou's dad.

"Danzo and Kakashi's father were really close when they were growing up. Danzo takes care of Kakashi when I have to be away. Kakashi is very attached to his girlfriend, Miss Akane. She's been a mothering figure to him since he was a baby. The quilt on his bed, she made him when he was really sick. She brought it to the hospital so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable at the hospital. She has had to patch the thing up so many different times. He loves it so much." Minato said.

Rossi took the picture off and pointed to the last one. It was of Minato and Kakashi from a long time ago.

"Why is this picture older than the others?" Rossi asked.

"Kakashi has always liked that picture better. It was a good day. It was taken right before I began my training to become Hokage. I took him out to our favorite ramen stand for dinner. We ended up seeing Danzo and his wife. Akane showed up too, and before long we were surrounded by all our friends. Kakashi was laughing and enjoying himself for the first time since his father had died. He refuses to change it because he says that was his favorite day." Minato said, smiling at the photo.

"The principal told 2 of our other agents that Kakashi took a few weeks off school recently. May I ask why?" Hotchner asked.

"That's a time in Kakashi's life I don't want to remember. He was so upset and terrified to go to school. I could've beat that kid after it happened. Kakashi didn't deserve that." Minato said.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"I came home from work early one night because Kakashi and Iruka were supposed to have dinner with Jiraiya. When I got home I should have known something was wrong. Things were moved, and there was some of Kakashi's things thrown out. It really looked like he had just decided to leave the house for good. Jiraiya came in the door and reacted the same way I did. It wasn't until we saw Kakashi's cellphone on the table, after the scar incident he never leaves without it, that we knew he was around. We searched the whole house and finally found him. He was in my room, curled up like he used to do when he had nightmares. I thought something bad had happened. He sat up when I walked into the room. After that, all I can remember is him launching himself into my arms and all the tears. He cried the entire night and I never found out what happened until the next day," Minato said. "Iruka cheated on him, and Kakashi was convinced it was his fault."

Both took in what Minato had said.

"Why did you keep Kakashi home so long?" Hotchner asked.

"He refused to get out of bed and he refused to eat. I was worried he would get sick if I pushed him. We had to change his cellphone number. The kids Iruka's new boyfriend hangs out with would harass him and blame him for everything. Raidou, Yamato and Kakashi were here every moment they could be, kept trying to brighten their spirits. After 3 weeks, I had to send him back to school finally. He didn't want to go, but Danzo and Akane took him with Yamato the first day back." Minato said.

"Thank you Minato, is there anything else you can think to tell us about Kakashi?" Hotchner asked.

"Just that I love him, more than anything in this world. If you bring him home to me I will spend every moment of my life making it up to him. As long as I can keep him…." Minato said.

"Minato, I promise you we will do everything in our power to keep Kakashi with you. No one could ever give him this love." Hotchner said.


	7. Chapter 6- The Interviews Begin

**AN: So Akane is an OC a friend and I developed in a fanfic we wrote but never published. I fell in love with her as a character and I also fell in love with the idea of a sweet, kind Danzo whom just really hates Hiruzen. You'll see that in this chapter when they interact. Also, I feel Hiruzen is out of character here but I wanted to create some tension between the families.**

Downstairs, Prentiss sat in the kitchen with Akane. She noted Akane looked exhausted and had dark circles under her eyes. She rubbed at them as Prentiss sat down.

"Tired?" Prentiss asked.

"That's an understatement. With everything going on Danzo hasn't been sleeping and he keeps me up with his pacing. I've been working long hours too." Akane said.

"You've still been working with Yamato gone?" she asked.

"Sadly the world of medicine doesn't stop for anything. I'd like to be home or out there looking for the boys but I can't. Biwako-san has to work as well. We are two of the best medics Konoha has." Akane explained.

"Were you working the night Yamato went missing?" she asked.

"Yes, I was the one who discovered his absence." Akane said.

"Will you go over that night for me?" she asked.

"I was finished surgery at 9. I quickly did my rounds, then went to see Biwako to get approval to leave. She gave me permission, then I gathered my things and headed home. When I got home, all the lights were off downstairs. I figured Yamato was up in his room, so I called for him. When he never came down, I decided to go upstairs in case he was sick….." Akane said.

Prentiss watched as Akane gave herself a minute to string together the thoughts. Her face seemed collected, but her eyes gave away the distress she was battling inside.

"When I opened his room….. everything was thrown around and destroyed. I called Danzo immediately, and even though it only took him 10 minutes maximum to arrive at the house, it felt like hours. I just stood in his room….. until Danzo got there. He called Fugaku… then after that he broke down….. Fugaku told us about Raidou then too… I-I don't know what these boys did to deserve this! They are the sweetest things in the world… They don't deserve this." Akane said.

"Has Yamato been acting differently in the last few weeks?" Prentiss asked.

"No, he's been the exact same as always. He goes to school, goes to practice, takes Anko out, squeezes in some homework, then stays up until his dad and I get home." Akane said.

"So he's always awake when you come home then?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, he waits up until his father is home. I am always home before Danzo, so usually Yamato and I spend some time together before his dad gets there. If it is a weeknight, Yamato goes to bed once his dad is home, but if it is on the weekend, we all do something together. Even if he is sick, Yamato refuses to go to bed when Danzo isn't home." Akane said.

"Is there a reason why?" Prentiss asked.

"Just after Danzo and I had started dating, Danzo was assigned the overnight shift at work. He asked me if I would stay with Yamato until his mother could get in to get him. Everything was going smoothly, Yamato was asleep without even fussing over Danzo not being there, until there was a knock on the door. Danzo was severely injured, so I woke Yamato and took him to the hospital. Ever since that night, Yamato waits for his dad." Akane said.

"How well do you know the other boys?" Prentiss asked.

"Pretty well! I grew up around all their parents, Kakashi's birth parents included. I watched Yamato, Kakashi and Raidou grow up. Kakashi used to toddle around behind me dragging his blanket and trying to talk. Raidou would laugh and chase after Kakashi trying to mimic his walking. Yamato would use everyone as a jungle gym. We used to spend every weekend together, talking about life and work. Those are some of my most fond memories. When Kakashi used to get sick, Sakumo would call me to care for him. When Kakashi moved in with Minato, I looked after him when Minato had to go away." Akane explained.

"This is a shift in the conversation, but has anyone threatened Danzo recently?" Prentiss asked.

"Not at all. As far as I know, people stopped threatening Danzo after his early career." Akane said.

"That is all for now, I will be talking to Danzo next. After that, you two are free to get some sleep. You look like you need it." Prentiss said.

Prentiss escorted Akane back to the living room. As she passed the kitchen, Reid began interviewing Asuma's parents.

"What kind of student is Asuma?" Reid asked.

"A good one. We've told him since he began school that is his grades dropped we wouldn't let him play sports anymore. He works very hard." Hiruzen said.

"What about at home?" Reid asked.

"Asuma is very good at home too. He`s our only child living at home, his sister moved out a few years ago and we lost our other son in battle. He helps us out around the house, and he even watches his nephew for our daughter. He is very respectful and a great kid." Hiruzen said.

"He is also very stubborn, which he gets from his father. He won't give up when he has his mind set on something, but he also isn't afraid to admit when he is wrong. Asuma and Hiruzen rarely fight, and I consider us very lucky for that fact. Our oldest son was very stubborn and our daughter used to like to bend the rules." Biwako said, laughing fondly.

"Does Asuma tell you about school and what goes on?" Reid asked.

"It depends. If it is about him or something he and the boys did, then yes. If it is an issue that has happened, he won't tell us about it unless it is serious. He believes that parents shouldn't get involved unless needed." Hiruzen said.

"Does he bring the other boys around your house?" Reid asked.

"Not all of them. We don't see much of Kakashi, due to his fragility. Yamato is there often and Raidou comes over occasionally. With the show coming up and soccer practices, the boys have been very busy." Biwako said.

"Not to mention they work. Aside from Kakashi, all of the boys work part-time during the week and on the weekends. Asuma works at a grocery store, Yamato teaches defence classes to young kids and Raidou serves coffee." Hiruzen said.

"Why doesn't Kakashi work?" Reid asked.

"He's the hokage's son. He doesn't have to do anything. Minato gives him everything he wants, let's him do as he pleases! He doesn't have to lift a finger, Minato does every single thing for him. All because he thinks Kakashi will break if he leaves him to fend for himself. That kid is not as fragile as everyone thinks he is! He has this entire village wrapped around his finger, and he always will until someone does something about it!" Hiruzen said bitterly.

What Hiruzen had failed to notice, was Minato entering the kitchen. Reid turned to see the blonde's blue eyes flash with anger.

"How could you say that?" Minato asked.

"It's true." Hiruzen said.

"So because I want to give Kakashi a chance to see every bit of this world without any stress means I'm a bad parent? I want Kakashi to enjoy himself, not have to worry if he can even fit it into his schedule. You have Asuma so stressed out, that he doesn't have time to relax. I don't care if Kakashi doesn't work until after high school, or even after college. They are children, and this world is going to be hard enough on them when they're adults. Let's not make it any worse now. Let them make mistakes, that is part of growing up." Minato said, anger flowing through his words.

"As Hokage, you should understand that mistakes are something that people in this town can't afford. This is a small town and those mistakes can haunt you forever." Hiruzen said.

"Like your mistake?" a voice asked from the hallway.

They all turned to see Prentiss standing with Danzo in the doorway. Biwako's eyes filled with terror and Hiruzen began to glare. Reid watched as Danzo's face kept calm but his eyes began to fill with anger towards Hiruzen. It was clear that while Hiruzen was no longer Hokage, there was still a struggle for power between the two.

"May I ask what mistake that is?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, this story has nothing to do with the incident at hand." Hiruzen immediately said.

"We should just tell them…" Biwako said quietly.

"Biwako!" Hiruzen said, anger lacing his voice.

"Let her talk Hiruzen. I think the FBI should know." Danzo said.

"Would you like to tell us Mrs. Sarutobi?" Reid asked.

"Yes….I would." Biwako said quietly.

Everyone sat down and Hiruzen gained a look of anger on his face. Biwako took a moment to compose herself and decide exactly what she wanted to say. When she started to talk, they could barely hear her.

"Just after Asuma was born, Hiruzen was sent off on a mission with the Special Ops. He almost died… when he returned….well one thing led to another and I ended up pregnant….. Everything was going well, until 3 months before my due date….. We had found out we were having another boy and I was so excited… then I started to feel sick. It turned out that the baby and I had conflicting blood types… I almost lost him, but they managed to get him settled….. a month later he was born… I nearly died…..When I woke up, I asked Hiruzen where he was and he told me that he couldn't stand raising a son who almost killed it's mother. The Namiashi's had just lost their son when he was born a stillborn, so Hiruzen gave our son to them…..Raidou is our son…..No one else other than the people in this room know." She explained to them.

"But that isn't completely true either, is it Hiruzen?" Danzo asked, clearly knowing something.

"No, it isn't. The boy knows…..He told me he knows…..And he asked me if I really did hate him that much…...I gave him my answer." Hiruzen said.

"Hiruzen! You didn't! Danzo tell me he is lying!" Biwako said, startled at this new discovery.

When Danzo didn't say anything, Biwako stood.

"Minato, I would like to go lay down. Please get me out of his sight." she said, turning to face Minato.

Minato nodded and took Biwako upstairs. Hiruzen glared at Danzo with all the hate he could muster. Danzo just looked back at him, unaffected by the glare. Hiruzen got up and stormed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Danzo dropped his head into his hands.

"Danzo, I still need to ask you a few things." Prentiss said.

"Go ahead….. I just want this done and over with." he said.

"We would just like to go over some of the things Akane told us in more detail. She told me that Yamato waits up for you every night, is this true?" she asked.

"Of course, Yamato doesn't ever sleep until I'm in the house and he has made sure I'm safe. The only time he goes to bed is if I am going to be away or if I am going to be late….but I always tell him before hand." Danzo explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"The night I got injured devastated Yamato…. he has been terrified since then that I won't come home. Anko is the same way with Orochimaru…. that was an experience that I wish they hadn't been through it." Danzo said.

"Can you go over that night for me?" Prentiss asked him.

"I can try, but understand there are going to be gaps in the story. There is a huge chunk I can't remember because I was unconscious for a good portion of the event. It was just after Orochimaru moved here. We were called in to investigate some suspicious activity of a man. Both the Department of Defense and the Special Ops went in together, just Orochimaru and I. When we arrived I called for a special assistant, someone who I trusted with my life. When he arrived the three of us went in. It turned out the man had been kidnapping young children, and he had a hostage. He shot at us, we shot back. I'm unsure after that about what happened, but I saw Orochimaru go down. The next thing I know I was on the ground and someone was screaming for first aid to come. The last thing I remember was darkness covering me and then I woke up to Yamato asleep in the hospital bed with me, and Akane passed out in a chair." Danzo said.

"Was anyone else hurt?" she asked.

"Orochimaru took a bullet to the shoulder. He was fine a few days later though." Danzo said.

"Who was the backup you called?" she asked.

"Sakumo Hatake. He was the strongest man I knew. That was the last time I ever saw him…. I was just out of the hospital when I heard…." Danzo said.

"Did anything unusual happen in the aftermath? Angry families or anything like that?" Prentiss asked.

"That's a question for Orochimaru." Danzo said.

"Thank you, you're free to go now." Prentiss said.

Prentiss walked him back to the main room. She noted that Biwako and Orochimaru were the only two missing. Once Danzo sat, she moved off to find Morgan, who had waited to hear everyone's information before trying to crack Orochimaru.

"What do you have for me?" Morgan asked.

"Try to talk to him about when he and Danzo got attacked. Focus specifically on the aftermath of it all." Prentiss said.

Morgan nodded.

"Wish me luck guys, I'm going in." he said as he walked off to meet Orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 7- Getting Inside Orochimaru

Morgan sat down and stared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked right back him with a straight face. His face demonstrated a mask of calm and collected. Even his eyes seemed to show only calm, not even the slightest panic that he was being interviewed. Morgan checked his watch, which surprisingly gained a reaction from Orochimaru.

"What time is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"2:15." Morgan answered.

Orochimaru began to stand, causing Morgan to stand as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Morgan asked.

"Anko has a figure skating competition tonight. I need to take her to get ready." he said completely calm.

"Your daughter's boyfriend is missing and you are making her compete?" Morgan asked.

"You think I want her to? You think I want her to even leave the house? You must be stupid if you think I'm not aware that she could easily be one of the next victims. I'm letting her compete because she asked to. She told me it was useless for her to have thrown all these hours into rehearsing and not go. I can't tell her no, not after everything that has happened to her this week." Orochimaru said.

"But why would she want to compete? Isn't she worried that Yamato won't come home?" Morgan asked.

"She wants to go because Kashi-kun should be competing with her. She wants to do it for him and I." Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean by him and I?" Morgan asked.

"I am Kakashi's coach, have been since he was six. He was supposed to skate tonight, and was one of the top contenders. Kakashi is the only person I've coached, and it will always stay this way. He's more talented than anyone I've met and he's so dedicated. He and Anko help the younger kids out at group practices, and it just makes me so proud of them! Kakashi is strong too. He pushes through every ounce of pain he has. Once he fell practicing one of his routines, he got right back up and went through the entire rehearsal. Afterwards, I looked over his knee and he didn't make a fuss even though it was bruised. He's won countless titles and competitions, and none of it has gone to his head. People ask him why he practices so much and his answer is always 'because everyone needs to practice. Everyone can get better.'. Unlike most kids Kakashi would rather hear about other kids accomplishments than talk about his own. If you think I am in anyway behind this, you are sadly mistaken. I could never harm someone so pure and so innocent. You're looking at the wrong people. None of us would be behind this." Orochimaru said then left the room.

When he entered the room, he grabbed his coat hanging on the back of a chair. Anko looked up from her seat beside Akane.

"Ready to go my dear?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes!" she said standing.

All the F.B.I looked at each other questioning why he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Rossi asked.

"I have a skating competition tonight. I'm going for Kakashi's sake. He had a very good chance of winning and I want to honor him tonight." Anko said.

"If you are concerned about me running away, don't be. Jiraiya is bound to show up tonight and I would like to see him. Also, he would have my head if I wasn't here." Orochimaru said.

"Would you mind if I come along Anko?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm okay with that…..provided that the other man doesn't come." Anko said.

Prentiss went with the two to Orochimaru's car. Prentiss noted immediately how organized and clean. There didn't seem to be any personal touches in it, almost like a rental car.

"Before you go judging my car, I thought I'd let you know this is my work car. My own car is much more disorganized, thanks to the one in the backseat. I am required to keep this car as clean as possible." Orochimaru said, beginning to drive.

"You're good." Prentiss said, generally surprised he knew what she had been doing.

"I had to be to get this job. I beat out people who have lived here their entire lives and all the other international candidates." Orochimaru said.

"So you aren't from Konoha?" she asked.

"No ma'am. Anko and I moved here when she was 2. Kakashi wasn't even born yet. Anko learned to speak english with the help of Jiraiya. He taught me as well. When I first got here no one could understand me, or my accent." Orochimaru said.

"May I ask about Anko's mother?" Prentiss asked.

Orochimaru looked in his mirror to make sure Anko wasn't paying attention. Sure enough, the girl was listening to her I-pod. He sighed.

"She was killed when Anko was seventeen." Orochimaru said.

"So she moved here with you then?" Prentiss asked.

"No, she refused. She didn't want to leave the leave the place she grew up in. I couldn't blame her, but I couldn't turn this job down." Orochimaru explained.

"How did Anko take her death?" she asked.

"About as well as I did. We flew home when it happened and stayed there a bit. I let her stay home from school for awhile too. She didn't want to come back to Konoha, begged me to not come back here. It sure made me regret taking this job." he said.

"Did her mother and you stay together?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, we made the distance work. Sure we only saw each other twice a month, but it was something special. I loved her, almost as much as I love Anko. Losing her was hard and I haven't been home since then. I can't handle it." Orochimaru said.

"You have no relatives there?" she asked.

"Not anymore. My parents died when I was sixteen. I was raised by my grandparents, but they died before Anko was born. Both of her mother's parents were dead as well, and both of us are only children," Orochimaru said. "She has Jiraiya though. And believe it or not, Danzo would look after her. That's all that matters to me."

"You and Danzo seem to argue a lot." she said.

"We don't actually hate each other, if that's what you think. Danzo at work, and Danzo off-duty are two completely different people. Akane and I are extremely good friends too. They're an important part of my life now." Orochimaru said.

"Danzo mentioned that the day he got shot, you were there as you well." Prentiss said.

"I was. We were investigating a man who was kidnapping young boys. We went to his last known turned out he still had a boy, and he took him as a hostage. Danzo brought in Sakumo to help us. Once we went in, the man began to shoot. A bullet landed in my shoulder, causing me to collapse. I remember looking over and Danzo dropped to the ground after being shot himself. Sakumo shot at the man and finally managed to kill him, but not before the man killed the young boy. After that he went to get first aid. I ended up being rushed for surgery, and when I awoke the mother of the hostage was raising hell. She threatened to sue the department of defence and the Special Ops. I was told the only reason she couldn't was because Mr. Namiashi is the only person who can cover cases like that. He refused to represent her because he didn't believe any of us had done anything wrong. Finally, she went to the hokage. Hiruzen told her that we had done everything in our power to save her son's life." Orochimaru explained.

Prentiss took in what he said for a moment. Something occurred to her once she considered all the involved parties.

"Orochimaru, was Minato involved?" she asked.

"No, Minato would have still been in training to join the Special Ops." Orochimaru said.

"Then it has nothing to do with Minato….. it was all about Sakumo…" she said to herself, turning to Orochimaru. "Do you remember the woman's name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki….you don't think she's behind this do you?" Orochimaru asked.

Prentiss pulled out her phone and dialed Hotchner.

"Hey Hotch, I think I might have something. Look into a woman named Kushina Uzumaki." she said.

**AN:BUMM BUMM BUUUUUMMMMM! Haha I loved Orochimaru in this. I really love writing him as the man who just loves Anko. There will be some interaction between him and Jiraiya coming up, and possibly Tsunade. I LOVE THE 3 OF THEM TOGETHER! **


	9. Chapter 8- Where Are We? Take Two

When Kakashi awoke, he wasn't in his own separate corner anymore. He could feel someone's arm pressing into his spine and another against his hip. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that this was a good thing, meaning he wasn't being crushed by these other people. Everything was hot and cold at the same time and Kakashi could feel his head throbbing. Before he could do anything, he felt shifting underneath him.

"Who…..who's there?" Kakashi asked.

"Kashi? Is that you?" a deep voice asked.

Kakashi tried to focus on the voice, but he decided he didn't recognize it. Everything began to be hazy and Kakashi found himself having a hard time focusing on things.

"Yamato, did you just say Kakashi is awake?" another voice asked.

Once again, Kakashi decided he couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Yeah! Wake up Rai and let's see if we can move ourselves." the first voice said.

Raidou easily woke and instantly seemed happy to hear of Kakashi's waking.

"Kashi! You're okay!" Raidou said.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked.

"You already asked me that. We don't know Kashi but we're going to get out of here." Raidou said.

"I'm cold….." Kakashi muttered.

Kakashi felt the other two people help Raidou slowly get themselves untangled. Once free, Raidou put a hand on Kakashi's forehead.

"Guys…..we have a problem…." Raidou said. "He has a fever…"

**AN: I had to do it. I had to make him get sick. I know it was probably something everyone suspected, but I had to do it. I am debating on some character death, but guess you'll have to wait to find out.**


End file.
